Recrutement
Info __NOEDITSECTION__ Ici, vous pouvez faire une demande de recrutement pour votre clan! Essayez de préciser l'identifiant de votre clan dans la présentation (#ABC123D par exemple) pour que les joueurs vous trouvent plus facilement. Les recrutements insultants, racistes ou hors-sujets seront supprimés. Suite à de nombreuses erreurs, merci de ne pas enlever les modèles situés tout en bas de la page, de ne pas remplacer les recrutements de clans par le votre et de les placer en dessous de cette section! Les recrutements se font DANS LA PAGE, pas dans les commentaires; les recruteurs ne mettant pas leurs recrutements au bon endroit verront leurs recrutements supprimés! LesNainsLibres Bonjour à tous ! �� Je suis le chef du clan LesElfesLibres ! Possedant un deuxieme compte un peu moins fort j'ai donc décidé de créer un second clan ! Je vous invite donc à me rejoindre ! Nous sommes actuellement 4 ! Nous cherchons donc des membres afin d'agrandir ce second clan et peut être si vous êtes bien actifs rejoindre LesElfesLibres ! ���� *Le nom du clan est : LesNainsLibres ou #2U88U2PG *Score : 3472 *Type : ouvert *Trophees requis : 0 *Chef : tomtomleb ----------------------------------------------------- *Le nom du clan est : LesElfesLibres ou #V98G990 *Score : 30028 *Type : sur invitation *Trophees requis : 2000 *Chef : T⭕️〽️ Rejoignez nous vite ! A bientôt sur clash royale ! �� BigBen BigBen est un clan venant d'être crée, nous souhaitons réunir des joueurs actifs et généreux avec la volonté d'avancer ensemble et de s'entraider à nous améliorer. Si vous vous reconnaissez dans cette petite description, venez nous rejoindre :) Trophées requis: 2400 Identifiant: #8208C8YU INNOVATEUR Salut à tous c'est kikilefada membre de ce clan, on recherche des personnes actives et donneuses pour monter top FR. Nous avons un youtubeur dans notre clan: FR33ZER et nous passons sur youtube !!! Trophées requis: 4000 Identifiant: #CPGGUGY the sisters ( leader : jennie :) Membres mature, on s’entraide. Recherche personnes autonomes. Nom du clan : the sisters (#QVRJJO) Trophées requis : 1000 Type : ouvert LesElfesLibres Bonjour à tous ! �� Avec un ami nous avons crée notre clan, nous sommes actuellement 28 ! Nous cherchons donc des membres afin d'agrandir notre clan et progresser ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans prise de tête ! ���� *Le nom du clan est : LesElfesLibres ou #V98G990 *Score : 27 350 *Type : ouvert *Trophees requis : 1800 *Chef : T⭕️〽️ Rejoignez nous vite ! A bientôt sur clash royale ! �� The family geek Identifiant: #8YLJU2CQ Chef: Angelik Notre clan recrute des joueurs actifs, majeurs de preference, bonne ambiance et politesse ! Participation demandée aux coffres de clan, a chaque coffre je verais qui a été le plus investi pour les promotions. Dons de cartes quotidiens. Je vous invite à nous rejoindre pour passer de bons moments avec nous. NetiKlan Petit sympathique qui cherche des membres. Le clan est ouvert et on recherche des joueurs tranquilles sans prise de tête pour augmenter le coffre de clan ou faire les échanges de cartes. Vous êtes les bienvenues ! Identifiant: #RLU0GUG Psyché.fr Identifiant du clan : #28QP9C22 Bonjour a tous, Le clan Psyché.fr recrute joueurs actif 1000 Trophées, bonne ambaniance et donation assurée =) Nous demandons 30 Couronnes au coffre de clan. Le coffre de clan est assuré a chaque fois qu'il commence nous somme sur de l'avoir sans soucis. Nous sommes 12/50 dans le clan pour le moment clan crée avec des amis les 4 premiers du clan sont au dessus des 3000 trophées. Pour etre ainé c'est selon la donation et les couronnes de clan. Nous visons les 30 000 pour commencer avec ce clan et puis rush le top 200 si possible futurement. On vous attends dans le bonne humeur rejoigner notre clan =) Pulco, Chef de Clan. BSPR Identifiant du clan : #V28JR9 Clan sympa, donation correct, bonne participation au coffre de clan et excellente participation au coffre de clan à deux joueurs Nous avons actuellement 19060 Trophées du clan, le nombre de trophés moyen dans le clan et de 2360 et nous recrutons à partir de 1600 trophées Venez nombreux nous vous attendons avec impatience. Courselle : Chef adjoint final flash thumb|Notre clan(Identifient du clan:#V9VCYUY) On est un clan sympa,actif et qui donne des troupes recrute à partir de 1600 trophées On est convivial et sans prise de tête et si t'es actif,rejoins nous ! Draco,chef adjoint du clan P.S Ici,on adore les PEKKAS discdrivin Famille de clan : discdrivin( top 50 fr) #2L22L8C , discdrivin béta ( top 200 fr ) #UROG99Y , discdrivin baby #CLGQ2V8 , discdrivin base #CR9JLG9 , discdrivin bibi #VOVJ9GU , discdrivin bref #2OVPLJ28. 6 clans près a vous acceuillir si vous avez plus de 2000 trophers ! Nous sommes une famille d'environ 300 joueurs avec un chat entre tous sur LINE ( app de chat gratuite ) ! N'hésiter pas a rejoindre la famille DISCDRIVIN, nous somme aussi sur YouTube,Twitter,Facebook et Twitch : rechercher discdrivin gaming Bonne ambiance garantie ! WrongWay eSport ID: #2U2QQG9Q Objectif clan actif (minimum de coffres pour le CDC) et top 200 FR (on remonte le seuil d'admission dès qu'on est assez nombreux). Minimum trophées 1 500! Si vous êtes motivés, sérieux, et avez envie de viser le top FR bienvenue! Sceleros HSKC ID: #8UQPQV Bonjour, nous sommes un clan plutôt tranquille et sans prise de tête qui existe depuis février 2016 soit la date de lancement du jeu. Si vous jouez de temps en temps (au moins un fois par semaine) vous êtes les bienvenues. Trophée minimum: 1400 (Arène 5). Thor, chef du clan HSKC. 'Royal Fr Unit '26/06/2017 ID: #LYYOCJR Recrutement à 3000 Trophées Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Unbreak, Chef du Clan RFU fondé par un petit groupe d'amis de jeux qui a pour obectif de monter au classement tout en gardant un esprit familiale. Nous avons instauré des quotas de participation minimums afin de pouvoir effectuer des promotions ou des exclusions en fonction de l'activité de chacun et garder une dynamique. Nous tennons à privilégier au maximum la communication entre nos membres, c'est pourquoi nous utilisons l'application "LINE" sur laquelle 2 groupes d'échanges sont actifs. C'est une solution simple pour dialoguer et se coordonner sans encombrer le tchat CR. Si vous êtes actifs, matures et que vous recherchez un Clan sérieux venez faire un tour chez nous vous serez pas déçus ! QUELQUES INFOS UTILES - La descrpition interne : "ACTIVITE, RESPECT, FIDELITE. Participation Minimum Exigée: 150 dons/sem - 10 cr/CdC. Promo Ainé/Adj au mérite ! LINE (ID à ajouter pour rejoindre les groupes: unbreakable-66)" - Score actuel : 33432 points - 47/50 membres Unbreak Grey Goose Bonjour à toutes et à tous, J'espère que cette présentation vous convaincra de rejoindre notre Clan ! En tout cas, bonne lecture Nom du clan : Grey Goose (#CRQPJG8) "Ici nous vivons de Grey Goose, bonbons et chocolats. Ammène un verre pour nous rejoindre à la fête, boire et planer avec PNL". Je suis Spartek, le Chef de ce nouveau Clan et l'auteur de ce slogan magnifique ! Mes amis et moi, sommes impatient de faire votre connaissance, puis pourquoi pas, si vous êtes suicidaire, vous ridiculiser en vous affrontant et vous donner des squelettes. Nous recrutons tout type de fêtards, aussi bien ceux qui tiennent 1 verre que ceux qui en tiennent plus de 3 000. Nos meilleurs membres sont dans les 2 800 verres. On se considère comme une famille, certains d'entre nous se connaissent, d'autres pas mais cela ne nous empêche pas de faire le bénédicité avant le repas ! On est plutôt très actifs, généreux en dons et à la recherche de nouveaux combats palpitants... Boire un verre de Grey Goose avant la bataille. C'était une règle du Duel. Un Duel des plus absurdes. "Venez comme vous êtes" . On vous attend, nombreux, remplis de blagues et de Grey Goose. "Le plus difficile n'est pas d'atteindre un grand nombre de trophées, ce qui l'est, c'est de garder ces trophées." #Spartek "Dans notre branche, être prévisible, c’est être vulnérable" #FF6 Bon jeu à tous ! Spartek Sur la banquise Salut ! "Sur la banquise" (id: #RJJPPJG): clan francophone composé d'une dizaine de joueurs et joueuses entre 18 et 35 ans recrute. Bonne ambiance, dons réguliers, organisation de tournoi interne. Le but étant de s'amuser vous aurez toujours une réponse sur le tchat. Cependant on a tous une vie donc si vous n'êtes pas présent pendant x temps, personne ne vous fera la morale, tant que vous participez régulièrement à la vie du clan. En espérant vous voir prochainement ! Passez une bonne journée ! Elite King Fr salut a tous rejoignez mon clan Elite King Fr on recrute 2000 trophée un tournoi par moi (pas sur mais on essaye) environs 5000 dons par mois ainé direct chef adjoint au mérite moi dans le clan c'est Cyprien Terreur Bonjour! Je suis le chef du clan de terreur, mon nom d'utilisateur est Charlo. Nous avons 17 500 trophées et nous somme 38. Notre drapeau est un pekka rouge. Nous acceptons seulement les personne avec 800 trophées. Bienvenue à tous! Resistanze '(#LPRCOJ) Pour entrer dans notre clan il vous faudra 2000 trophées minimum, (si vous êtes relativement proche de cette limite, motivé ET que vous prévoyez de donner pas mal de cartes, alors contactez moi pour que j'abaisse les trophées requis ), clan sympa, nous faisons beaucoup de dons, promotion au rang d’aîné au terme de chaque semaines pour les plus gros donateurs et possibilité de devenir adjoint si vous vous impliquez dans le clan, que vous êtes sérieux et donneur de cartes ;) Clan parti d'un groupe d'ami alors pas de prise de tête, ou d'obligation de monter en trophées chaque semaine, s'il n'y a plus de place dans le clan envoyez moi un message et je tacherais de trouver un arrangement ;) Voili voilou, contactez moi ici : 'Mur:Jenpierre Ou la : rarrar@hotmail.fr (non ce n'est pas un fake ^^ ) Bon jeux a vous. Quebec -Royal- 2200 minimum. Clan FR très cool, pour les actifs et les motivés on démarre des tournois à chaque semaine ! Généreux en cartes minimum 100 dons / semaine :) Plusieurs joueurs en haut de 3000 trophées ! Bienvenue chez vous ! Tous ceux qui donnent 250 cartes et plus par semaine sont nommés Ainé ! On a aussi un site web du clan pour les infos, les règles, des sondages, proposer des suggestions et aussi une section dons en argent (VOLONTAIRE!!!!) pour avoir des plus gros tournois ! Identifiant: (#VCX99SEU) Bionic Valley C'est simple, notre clan forme les futurs joueurs professionnels de clash royale ou simplement les gens qui veulent s'amuser tout en montant en trophées j'invite donc le maximum de gens a nous rejoindre (histoire de vous apprendre les bases du jeu, Quel cartes mettre ou quoi jouer contre tel cartes ou plein d'autre chose) si vous venez, j’espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour parmi nous Dellios les traz Un clan sympa qui donne toutes les cartes du jeu pour vous aider à monter en arènes. chef: Juju 44 (arène 8) chef adjoint : Léo du 44 (arène 6) et lion destructor (arène 9) les thugs du 91 Clan à partir de 1600 trophées. Faire des dons assez souvent. Identifiant: #YPOV8GP CLASH BOYZ Venez beaucoup de dons AZAZEL Chef: Marvin Chef Adjoint: Winkiz Beaucoup de donnations TheMouseClanV2 Bonjour, on recrute dans notre Clan : TheMouseClanV2, c'est un nouveau clan qui a été crée le 19/08 ! Nous recherchons des joueurs sympas, actifs, donneurs (event tournoi de clan tout les mois) ! :p Il faut avoir 1400 trophées Bon jeu à tous ! iTeex Clan Agartha Le clan Agartha ouvre ses portes, le niveau est hétéroclite et les dons nombreux. Nous préférons des membres adultes mais tout le monde est le bienvenu. (#LYOVMGDCCJ) Les Rois Gamers Bonjour vener dans le clans Les Rois Gamers on recrute tout niveaux mais il y a des règles:1- pas d'insultes. 2-10dons minimum par semaine. Vener dans notre clan svp .bon jeux à tous et à toutes. Les sales cabot Bonjour on commence à créer une team sympa entre amis venez nous rejoindre vous serez pas déçu si vous êtes patient ;) Sucre canne Hey ! On accepte tout le monde, on donne des troupes, on grade les échelons et on deviendra les meilleurs !! Go go go ! KraKenFamily Bonjour, je suis AzRod du clan KraKenFamily (YTB de 500 abonnés. Nous recrutons joueurs actifs et généreux. Clan sans prise de tête et combat Nonstop, nous sommes 8. Venez nombreux :) Clashe bien ! ULTRANOVA Bonjour , je suis Damien.xv du clan ULTRANOVA. J'occupe le poste de chef la bas et je tiens a dire que je recrute pour un bon clan avec une bonne ambiance. A la base nous étions dans un autre clan qui a fait faillite , c'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir rejoindre mon clan . l'emblème est bleu , nous sommes deux pour l'instant dans le clan et j'invite tout mes amis dedans pour que nous formions une véritable confrérie. Allez salut. DAMIEN.XV Team Lulu Bonjour, Le clan "Team Lulu" est en plein recrutement, étant au début un clan de "classe", on était 5-6 puis maintenant nous sommes 29 avec bonne ambiance. Nous déciderons d'organiser des tournois sans réel enjeux hormis la place de meilleur joueur du clan pendant 1 mois. Nous sommes vraiment actifs l'ambiance est au rendez-vous ainsi que les dons. Actuellement nous sommes 29 a 13147 trophées et ayant 22 joueurs à + de 1000 trophées Les critères de choix maintenant : # Avoir au minimum 1200 Trophées # Etre actifs et faire des dons réguliers nous n'avons pas de dons mini a faire mais il en faut quand même un peu # Savoir rigoler et toute impolitesse sera banni du clan L'objectif du clan est l'amusement ensemble nous ne cherchons pas a être top FR ou quoi que se soit, nous voulons être un clan sérieux avec la rigolade, nous ne dirons pas non a être dans le top FR c'est sur mais ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment on souhaite formé une "seconde" famille. Pour nous rejoindre pas si compliqué rechercher le clan Team Lulu ou plutôt le Tag #DVDFDFSDU Je suis moi même le Chef pour les grades ils sont fait selon les dons fait dans la semaine. A bientôt peut être dans le clan ;) Lbgx54 Je souhaite recruter pour les petits niveaux de 3 à 6 et Arène 1 à 4 le clan Lbgx54 vous accueillera à bras ouvert n'hésitez pas. Ce clan reflète la sympathie mais a un règlement. Los Diabolitos Bonjour à tous j'ai un clan créé récemment avec que des amis avec beaucoup de donations ( environ 2500 par semaines ) alors que nous sommes seulement 18/50 de plus nous sommes très actif ( tous les jours ) et nous faisons régulièrement ses match pour tester des deck et l'ambiance est parfaite, le clan a seulement 8000 trophées c'est pour cela que je recrute je suis arène 5 bientôt 6 personnellement et le clan va devenir sans doute très fort je compte sur vous : Los Diabolitos c'est le nom du clan La Horde Fr Bonjour, La Horde Fr (#YOY9JVL) recrute joueurs motivés pour entraide et convivialité. Notre but étant de rentrer dans le top Fr 200 (Top Fr rejoint: record 108ème Fr) POULETS FURIEUX Bonjour à tous, Le Clan des POULETS FURIEUX (#YPQQ23Y) recrute des joueurs prêt à s'investir et à déconner avec nous ! Un clan Fr sans prise de tête et surtout récent et très actif (clan créé le 27/06/2016, nous sommes actuellement 17). GLOIRE AUX POULETS FURIEUX !! Bien à vous, Stopi MATAWAR TEAM #GPCJP9 Boujour a tous. Vous êtes les bienvenue dans notre clan à la gloire de l'olympique (ou pas). Promotion rapide si don généreux. Nous sommes un clan ouvert à tous sans distinction d'age, d'origine et de langue. Notre ambition profonde ? conquerir le monde !!!!! KFC ROYAL clan qui fait des dons 1600 trophées pour rentrer les -de 1700 trophées sont retrograder les mercredi ainsi que se qui ont fait 0 dons dans la semainesles CVH Bonjour à toutes les joueuses et joueurs, Le clan CVH recrute des nouveaux membres à partir de 2200 trophées. Nous oscillons entre 40 et 50 membres en fonction de l'activité des membres.. Le clan est très actif avec une bonne ambiance (beaucoup d'amis dans la vie), de nombreux dons (plus de 10000 par semaine) et un top 30 à plus de 2000 trophées. Nous sommes actuellement à près de 25000 trophées de clan et ça continue de monter. Il y a 8 mois nous étions à peine à 5000. Les deux premiers du clan (chef et chef adjoint) sont arène 9 et le top 10 top au moins à 2500. Nous vous attendons !! TM RONY Nous recrutons dans le clan TM RONY. 1 400 trophée min ambiance���������� Jack of Spades Je suis un joueur en arène légendaire et je viens de créer un clan ambitieux, cool, sympa, donneur avec une bonne ambiance. N'hésitez pas à le rejoindre il est nouveau donc nous sommes peu nombreux mais nous sommes de hauts niveaux avec beaucoup d'expérience et nous pouvons donner des conseils. Il s'appelle Jack of Spades #9uvpyvp La Colombe La Colombe est un clan créé il y a presque un an. Nous recrutons des joueurs actifs et sympas de plus de 1200 trophées. Nous voulons un clan avec des joueurs passibles qui veulent la paix... Mais qui veulent tuer des gobelins !!! Identifiant: #GPQ9RJ 4TG 4TG recrute des joueurs au dessus de 4000 tr avec 10 000 dons mini. Record 65 fr Vnez en masse Nova I France Chef: Skydrot FR Identifiant: '#2200QVQJ'LesBazardeii_FR LesBazardeii_FR recrute on est des membre HL (~4000 TR) on accepte tous le monde. Ok gogoles Clan sympatoche,venez quand vous voulez on vous accueillera à bras ouverts. Dons de cartes très fréquent, en général, on donne le maximum. On vous attends ;-) RATP Vidineurs Clan sympa et bon esprit, avec beaucoup d'humour!! Nous sommes ouverts à tous. Le nombre de trophées requis est de 1000 trophées. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup (4) mais notre score est de 4760! S'il vous plaît, venez! Identifiant du clan: #2CPCJ990 Catégorie:Social